Lavandula angustifolia. 
xe2x80x98Walveraxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Walveraxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is a naturally occuring branch sport of Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Veraxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and was discovered jointly by the inventors in a cultivated area of West Sussex, United Kingdom in 1993.
The new lavender plant xe2x80x98Walveraxe2x80x99 is distinct and unique due to its mounding, semi-open habit, gray-green leaves with cream-white marginal variegation, and violet-blue flowers. The closest comparison is the parent plant Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Veraxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Walveraxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plant, and all other existing varieties, by its variegated foliage.
The new invention was first asexually propagated by cuttings in West Sussex, United Kingdom by the inventors in 1995. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed and stable.
The new lavender xe2x80x98Walveraxe2x80x99 is distinguished from all other known varieties of Lavandula, by the following characteristics:
1. Leaves with gray-green centers and cream-white variegated margins.
2. A mounded, semi-open habit.
3. Short, compact flower spikes of violet-blue flowers.
These unique traits set xe2x80x98Walveraxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties.